tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starstrike Rangers
The Starstrike Rangers are an interplanetary Ranger team tasked primarily with investigating the threat to KO-82. History (to be expanded and also converted to paragraph form) * KO-82 is attacked * Kiyr quickly finds David, Tyler and Liam and gives them the red, yellow and blue powers * Alexis wants to join * Kiyr takes on the cyan power, leaving only green * Karen and Zhera arrive * Karen is given the green power * Alexis still wants to help; she is given the experimental magenta power * The ship takes off * Zhera is given the experimental ultraviolet power * An unexpected ally improves their tech, and he is given the new Bright power Rangers David David is a Vask who was raised on Onyx and rescued by SPD in 2007. He was adopted into the Reeve family. He is more or less socialized into Earth's culture, but he still feels out of place as one of Earth's earliest alien immigrants. He met Liam and Tyler at a martial arts class and became good friends with them. His specialized weapon is a pair of nunchaku. He is the tactical strategist of the team. Tyler Tyler Marschall was recruited into the team along with his friends. He feels like the only “normal” person on the team, as an Earth native without special powers or Ranger connections. Though he has always been interested in the martial arts, he doesn’t like fighting; he enjoys the self-discipline aspect the most. He is motivated as a Ranger by bringing justice and protecting the innocent. His specialized weapon is a bo (quarterstaff). He is the most skilled martial artist on the team, and he enjoys training and mentoring others. Karen Karen Allen was recruited by Brian from another universe to join Starsrike. She has the ability to sense the presence of sentient beings at great distance; she compares this sense to seeing colored points of light. Her specialized weapon is a pair of sai (daggers). She is considered to be the diplomatic "glue" of the team. She is the least experienced in martial arts, but she had a long history of athletic discipline before becoming a Ranger. Kiyr Main article: Kiyr Kiyr is a Xybrian scholar of Ranger history and had a large part in the design and construction of the Starstrike powers. His specialized weapon is a bow. He looks up to the others for their various skills, but he will not hesitate to speak up if he thinks that a plan will go badly. Liam Liam Carson is the son of an SPD scientist and a rabbi. Due to the SPD lab accident in 2001, he has the ability to sense auras; he wears gloves nearly all the time to help him contain this ability. He comes across as goofy and carefree, though he cares very much about doing a good job at whatever he puts his hand to. His specialized weapon is a hammer. He is considered to be the "heart" and morale booster of the team. Alexis Alexis Myers is the daughter of Eric Myers and Taylor Earhardt. Having been raised by two people with military background, she is tough and independent, and often insensitive. She is the youngest member of the team at 15. Her courage and endurance in battle is inspiring to the others on her team. Her specialized weapon is an axe. She is an efficient and ruthless fighter. Zhera (to write) Her specialized weapon is a sniper rifle that can be used as a sword. Notes * Here are some ways I have tried to make the team subvert trends: ** Red is not the leader (not common) ** Female Green Ranger (not in PR until Kyuranger gets adapted) ** Male Ranger using a bow (JAKQ and Kakuranger had this; Ninja Steel has a bow not-individualized) ** "Sixth" Ranger is similar in power level to the core team, with a more powerful one coming later ** If I stick with my current idea for Bright, he will be 41 years old. It's rare to have an older human Ranger. Category:Starstrike